Forever it's Such a Long Time
by pinktartlet
Summary: Kyungsoo selalu berpikir dirinya adalah Tinkerbell, dan Jongin adalah Peter Pan. Mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan, janji mereka pun mengatakan begitu, tapi bahkan saat Peter Pan menemukan Wendy sang Pixie terasa terbuang. (BAD SUMMARY) MY FIRST FANFIC KAISOO EXO. HAPPY READING. GS. Please I need ur review about my writing


' _Hello My Dear Best-Friend,_

 _Should I smile because we're friend? Or should I cry because we're friend?'_

Kyungsoo pikir bulan Agustus selalu hadir lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkan, semua kehangatan musim panas, seluruh kembang api, dan kesenangan musim panas lainnya.

Kesenangan itu selalu dilakukan dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kim Jongin.

Desember, inilah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan diawali dengan pertengkaran tentang Jongin yang merusak boneka kesukaan Kyungsoo, yang mempunyai boneka itupun menangis sambil menutup wajahnya pada saat itu. Namun, Jongin dengan senyum bocahnya memberikan sebuah kapal mainan yang terbuat kayu.

Kyungsoo dengan mata sembab " _you're giving me this?"_

Dengan senyum ala bocahnya Jongin mengangguk " _it's Peter Pan's belonging, so don't be sad. Peter Pan will cheer you up, Kyungsoo."_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itupun tertawa sambil mengambil kapal itu " _Thank you, Jongin._ "

Dan salju pertama pun jatuh.

Semenjak kejadian itu mereka selalu bersama, pergi ke sekolah yang sama, pulang bersama, dan orang-orang selalu melihat mereka sebagai amplop dan perangko. _If there's Jongin, and it will Kyungsoo there too._

Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum ketika mendengar hal itu, begitu pun dengan Jongin.

" _Best friend forever?"_ tanya Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

" _Of course, forever._ " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sama.

 _Forever it's such a long time,_

 _You don't know what will happen in the future right?_

 _You can't predict your faith._

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada pria yang menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu meminum air di botol disebelah Kyungsoo, ia merengut memandang lelaki itu meminum botolnya "itu punyaku, Jongin."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat bahu "aku haus kau tidak lihat aku berkeringat sangat banyak?" Jongin memperlihatkan jidat dan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya "musim panas kali ini, kita rayakan bersama lagi?"

Anggukan semangat disambut oleh Jongin "tentu, kita selalu melakukannya bersama kan?"

Sambil bersandar ke pohon maple Kyungsoo bertanya, " _nothing gonna change right?"_

Alis jongin mengerut _"of course not-"_

"Jongin?"

Luhan, gadis dengan wajah cantiknya dan segala charisma yang ia miliki. Membuat Jongin jatuh padanya, Kyungsoo tahu akan itu. Cara Jongin menatapnya, cara Jongin ketika berjalan mendampinginya, dan cara Jongin menceritakan betapa sempurnanya gadis itu padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum karena ia telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

' _of course, there will a changes between us, much changes.'_

 _My Peter Pan already found his Wendy,_

 _Jongin already found his love._

" _maafkan aku sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan pesta kembang api bersama saat ini, Luhan ingin aku mengantarnya ke festival nanti."_

" _maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu seperti biasa kulakukan-"_

Dan semua kalimat Jongin karena tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo lainnya, hela nafas terdengar dari Kyungsoo.

Everything's change, dua kata itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia memandang langit malam saat musim panas lewat jendela kamarnya, dan sekilas ia melihat jendela kamar Jongin dari sebrangnya.

Ia melihat kapal Peter Pan yang diberikan Jongin padanya saat itu dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Segala tentang Peter Pan mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Segala tentang Wendy mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

Dan, segala tentang Tinkerbell mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Si peri cantik itu, dilupakan oleh Peter Pan pada saat Wendy datang. Apakah Jongin akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Kyungsoo sesak, ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Semua kenangan bersama Jongin terasa sangat menyesakkan bila diingat kembali.

 _How long you will forget me, Peter?_

 _Even I am can be lost._

Disinilah Kyungsoo berdiri tepat pintu rumah Jongin, ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan seakan pintu akan rapuh kalau ia ketuk dengan keras.

" _Kyungsoo, it's been a long time isn't?_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk tanda rasa hormat " _you're coming back from London, auntie_?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum " _well, if you looking for Jongin. He's not here, honey_."

"May I know where's he going?"

" _Well, I don't know but I think he going with a girl called Luhan._ " Jawab ibu Jongin sambil mengerutkan keningnya berpikir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, _Luhan lagi_ " _Thank you, auntie._ "

Ia membalikkan badannya memutuskan siap untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah jongin, mungkin selamanya melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan melihat ibu Jongin tersenyum _"Everything's going to be fine."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit lebih tulus dari tadi, dengan bisikan lirih lalu melangkah kembali " _I hope so.."_

 _It's the saddest Summer it's finally end,_

 _Such a waste time_

 _That's what Kyungsoo thinks._

 _After the summer end, finally fall coming._

 _And, the school start._

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi jaket yang ia gunakan, pipinya sedikit memerah karena udara yang cukup dingin. Kali ini ia melewati segalanya sendiri, Jongin tidak bisa pergi bersamanya lagi sekarang, karena Luhan tentu saja.

Tak ada alasan lain.

Wendy it's too selfish isn't?

Ia duduk di bangku kelasnya, Jongin belum ada dikelas. Sudah Kyungsoo pastikan, ini karena Luhan. Ia melihat ke kelasnya dan terlihat pasangan romantic Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol sedang bersenda gurau.

Entah kenapa, ia rindu saat melakukan hal-hal seperti itu bersama Jongin.

Meskipun mereka hanya bersahabat, namun Kyungsoo merindukan saat-saat itu.

 _Oh tidak, jangan jatuh sekarang! Kau akan terlihat menyedihkan, tears!_

"Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh betapa rindunya akan suara ini, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya canggung " _hello."_

Jongin duduk di bangku sebelahnya "are you okay?"

"I am okay." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha terdengar ceria, "jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

 _Wrong Question. Kyungsoo. You. Die._

 _Maybe Captain Hook is the antagonist in the Peter Pan Story but, Captain Hook my saver from my pain._

 _Sincerely, Tinkerbell._

Oh Sehun, laki-laki ini mulai ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo semenjak mereka tidak sengaja bertemu diperpustakaan. Mereka menyukai hal-hal yang sama seperti buku-buku, photography, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum dengan tulus semenjak Sehun selalu menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Rasa kesepian karena hilangnya Jongin, mulai hilang karena Sehun yang selalu menemaninya.

Dan, Jongin menyadari hal itu.

Ada rasa tak rela dalam diri Jongin melihat hal itu, dan rasa marah karena Kyungsoo perlahan demi perlahan menjauh dari dirinya.

Ketika ia ingin bercerita bahwa ia sedikit lelah dengan sikap Luhan yang cemburu, selalu ingin diperhatikan, dan hal manja lainnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo bercakap riang dengan Sehun, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan _but, it's kinda annoying._

" _Kyung?_ "

" _hm?_ "

" _We're friend, right?_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, sambil menepuk bahu Jongin " _forever Jongin, forever._ "

 _Bahkan seorang Peter Pan merasa hampa, ketika Tinkerbell-nya berkata seperti itu._

 _And the fall is ending with emptiness,_

 _That's what Kyungsoo and Jongin thinks._

Bulan December menyambut dengan cuaca dingin, Kyungsoo yang berjalan dijalan pertokoan Dongdaemun menunggu saat salju pertama akan datang. The First Snow, selalu mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Sehun adalah teman yang baik tetapi tidak bisa disamakan dengan Jongin, betapa menyedihkannya Kyungsoo.

' _Siapapun tidak bisa menggantikannya Kim Jongin.'_

' _Itu membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan'_

' _Tinkerbell sangat mencintai Peter Pan'_

' _Meskipun Peter Pan hanya ingin bersama Wendy'_

' _Kau akan begitu terlihat menyedihkan, Kyungsoo.'_

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah.

Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir tidak tentang Kim Jongin, Luhan, dan dirinya. Betapa menyedihkan dirinya membuat air matanya jatuh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, karena kenyataannya sebenarnya tidak ada kata Jongin, Luhan dan dirinya.

Yang benar adanya adalah, Jongin dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo tak akan pernah masuk dalam lingkaran itu.

Kyungsoo tahu akan hal ini.

Kim Jongin menemani Luhan belanja untuk kebutuhan natal seperti biasanya, meskipun perasaan Kim Jongin telah berubah, ia belum ingin mengutarakannya pada Luhan. Entah karena belum siap atau takut.

Kim Jongin tidak merasakan debaran lagi ketika bersama Luhan.

Kim Jongin tidak bisa ikut tersenyum ketika Luhan tersenyum.

Kim Jongin tidak mencintai Luhan.

Dan ia baruk menyadari akan hal itu, betapa bodohnya dia. Selama ini ia hanya memuja kecantikan dan charisma gadis ini.

Gadis yang paling ia cintai sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo,

Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum,

Bagaimana gadis itu tertawa,

Bagaimana gadis itu memperhatikannya,

Bagaimana gadis itu menceritakan setiap buku yang ia baca,

Hal itu membuat seorang Kim Jongin jatuh hati setiap harinya.

Dan betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari hal itu.

 _Sang Peter Pan merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk membuang Tinkerbell begitu saja._

Ia menghela nafasnya, ia melihat sekeliling pertokoan Dongdaemun.

Dan nafasnya tercekat, _Kyungsoo._

Gadis itu, Kyungsoo sedang menatap langit dengan wajah yang sendu. Lama-kelamaan wajah sendu itu menjatuhkan air mata, _Kyungsoo menangis._ Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis melangkah, ia harus mengikuti gadis itu.

Ketika Jongin akan berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, ada sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan bingung " _where're you going?_ "

Jongin tergagap " _Kyung- Kyungsoo it's crying, Lu. I need to find her._ " Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Luhan lalu berlari menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

" _If you run for her, we're break up then Kim Jongin."_

Jongin berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh kearah Luhan _"Okay. Kyungsoo it's everything to me, Luhan. She's everything."_

Dan Kim Jongin meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung.

 _What happen, My Tinkerbell?_

 _Why're you crying, dear?_

Disinilah Kyungsoo berdiri, memandang pohon maple tempat mereka berjanji bahwa mereka ada sahabat untuk selamanya.

Ia menyentuh batang pohon itu, dan berbisik lirih " _we're not even best friend now._ "

" _I think you're right._ "

Suara ini, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin berdiri dihapannya saat ini. Sahabatnya, Peter Pan-nya, orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

" _Wha-what are you doing here?_ "

Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo "untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita, dan mengulang janji kita dulu?"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan bingung, yang dipandang Jongin tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

" _What if_ -" tanya Jongin katanya terputus ia menelan ludahnya _"what if I ask you to stay by my side till forever, Kyung?_ "

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dengan hal itu, antara terharu namun senang setengah mati mendengar Jongin mengakatan hal ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata berkaca " _of course, forever."_

Jongin menempelkan kening ke kening Kyungsoo, lalu memegang pipi gadis dihadapannya " _Peter Pan always come back to his Tinkerbell, Kyungsoo._ _No matter what happen he will come back to Tinkerbell._ "

 _How annoying Tinkerbell,_

 _Peter Pan always love Tinkerbell,_

 _How beautiful Wendy are,_

 _Tinkerbell know that Peter Pan always come back to her._


End file.
